Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?
by silentlullabye
Summary: In the heat of the moment, Gibbs lets slip three little words that have Tony wondering...Will he still mean them in the morning? Slash.


Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

An NCIS Songfic.

* * *

><p>He was burning; burning from the inside out with a white hot heat too intense for him to bear. He felt Gibbs within him, pushing and stretching him with slow, delicious movements that left him aching.<p>

It was beyond words. Gibbs' face was above him, heavy-lidded eyes staring down at him through a haze of lust. Their hips connected with a dull slapping sound and Tony clenched his fingers tighter into Gibbs' flesh. He loved this, always had, but especially now with Gibbs, the man who he was pretty sure he'd been in love with since his first day on the job, if not before that.

Tony could never tell him this. Not yet. Not when he was still so sure that to Gibbs what they had was simply a friendship that for all intents and purposes involved cowboy-style steak dinners, ball games, and occasionally some really fantastic sex. For a while Tony had been perfectly okay with it.

For a while.

Gibbs dragged his attention back to the present with a particularly rough thrust that had stars bursting in Tony's eyes. God, he was good at this.

Gibbs moved his head until he was right next to Tony's, panting for breath as his rhythm increased and his hips moved faster. Tony moved his arms to wrap around Gibbs' upper back, drawing him deeper within himself. He knew he was close, and that Gibbs was as well. He was expecting the usual spectacular finish (Gibbs was particularly adept at pushing the limits of orgasm).

But he wasn't expecting what he got.

As he felt Gibbs release within him Tony bit down on his bottom lip, knowing he was coming soon as well. But as Tony spilled his seed between their flush abdomens he heard Gibbs whisper against his skin.

"I love you."

**.**

_Tonight you're mine, completely_

_You give your love, so sweetly_

_Tonight, the light, of love is in your eyes…_

_But will you love me tomorrow?_

**.**

It was now four in the morning as the red lights on the bedside table alarm clock revealed to Tony. Everything was quiet and Tony wished that he could close his eyes and sleep. But sleep escaped him. His mind ran over and over again Gibbs' words. Did he mean what he had said or had the words simply tumbled out in his post-coital languor?

The latter was far more likely however that was what hurt him so deep. Tony wanted him to mean it more than anything. He wanted to be able to respond in kind and let Gibbs know how long he'd been waiting to tell him, how long he had been waiting for him to be ready.

But it was a fantasy that cut Tony to the bone. When Gibbs awoke the next morning he probably wouldn't even remember the words, or even if he did he would ignore them, casting them off as _in the moment_.

**.**

_Is this a lasting treasure_

_Or just a moment's pleasure?_

_Can I believe the magic in your sigh…?_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

_Tonight with words unspoken_

_You say that I'm the only one_

_But will the spell be broken_

_When the night meets the morning sun?_

**.**

However, since he couldn't sleep anyways Tony tortured himself further attempting to find proof that Gibbs had meant what he said. Gibbs had gazed into Tony's very soul tonight, or so he thought. And Tony could swear there was something different in the gaze, something revealing and special. Plus, why had Gibbs purposefully moved his head closer to Tony's? Was it to ensure Tony would hear his words? Was it to make sure he understood?

But if that was the case, then why had it never again been mentioned? Why had Gibbs fallen into a deep sleep minutes after their climaxes? Surely if he was trying to tell Tony something so incredibly important he would have taken the time to make sure Tony got it.

Tony's mind wrestled with the sparring words and questions all the while realizing that the only way to quiet the duel was to find out from Gibbs himself. And Tony wasn't prepared to do that. How would he go about asking nonchalantly? Or go about asking without sounding like some desperate little teenager with a crush?

Tony moved away from Gibbs to the far, colder side of the bed. He needed some space to sort himself. What he really needed was to get up and leave, to go back to his own apartment and his own empty bed. Gibbs wouldn't think it odd to wake up to Tony being gone. But Tony couldn't leave without knowing. Somehow he would have to find a way to broach the subject, no matter how awkward or uncomfortable.

He had to know if Gibbs would still love him when woke.

**.**

_I'd like to know if your love_

_Is a love I can be sure of_

_So tell me now and I won't ask again_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

_Tomorrow_

_Tomorrow_

_Will you still love me?_

_Will you still love me?_

_Will you still love me?_

_Tomorrow_

**.**

"Tony."

He opened his eyes. The morning sun was seeping through the cracks in the curtains. The alarm clock now read seven am. He turned his head towards Gibbs' voice and found his silver-haired fox looking back at him, head propped up on his hand, arm bent at a ninety degree angle. Tony wiped the sleep from the corner of his eyes and shifted the rest of his body so that he was completely facing the serious blue eyes boring wholes into him.

"Mmm?"

Gibbs was quiet for a moment, just watching his lover, knowing that there must be turmoil going on beneath the surface of the calm, sleepy exterior. While he hadn't meant for his words to slip out like they did, he wasn't about to take them back or ignore them.

"I love you, Tony." Tony's eyes opened wide. He mentally pinched himself (not easy, trust me) to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But Gibbs was smiling at him and it reached his eyes, the crow's feet surrounding the sockets wrinkled up further. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead. "Just in case you were wondering."

Tony smiled back. "I wasn't."

The headslap hurt but Tony ignored the pain; he was far too happy. He moved forward and burrowed into Gibbs' chest, placing his head on the pillow beside him.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>AN: The song used in this fic is Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow by Roberta Flack.

Thanks for reading! Leave me a quick review and tell me what you thought!

sl

**Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill.**


End file.
